


【K/T】 名もなき未来

by domotorina



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: KKL - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domotorina/pseuds/domotorina
Summary: 演员x演员 AU ， 25岁。形象是2018后半年能扎小辫子的51和08年六郎时期的244ooc都是我的
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

1.

堂本刚原来以为自己会更紧张的，但迈出第一步后，一直盘踞在心间的情绪便都随着踏入玄关而消融进阳光里。面前透亮的瓷砖正折射出他模糊身影。他站在门口，右手握着旅行箱的拉杆。那只浅咖色的旅行箱差不多有半人高，竖立在身边活像只大型犬。

他忍不住想，如果能有什么陪着他就好了。那么一会跟堂本光一见面时，就不会尴尬，不用伪装，不必绞尽脑汁去营造气氛，让自己还是堂本光一眼中那个的“堂本刚”。

玄关处摆着一双被换下来的黑色皮鞋和一双崭新的拖鞋，一楼空无一人。落地玻璃外是宽敞的庭院，正值夏季，阳光照过葱郁的草木，给客厅蒙上一层摇晃的树荫。沙发旁的空调喷吐着白色的烟雾，规规矩矩的25℃，应该开了相当长一段时间了，室内温度不冷不热。

他穿上拖鞋，行李箱的滚轮压在木地板上嘎吱作响，在着安静的环境里竟可以称得上是有些刺耳。也因此他刚进入客厅，二楼便传来人的动静。

“你来了。”

一抬头，便看见堂本光一从楼梯拐角处走下来。后者皱着眉头，用不知道是埋怨还是撒娇的口气说：“已经二点半了。”

墙边的座钟确实指着二点半，离约定的上午十点整整迟了四个半小时。

“先吃饭再说吧。” 

灶上放着一口小锅，玻璃盖内凝结着晶莹的水珠。堂本刚站在门口，踌躇着该不该帮忙，而堂本光一则利落地拧开灶火，盛了两碗饭放上他面前的餐桌。

“还站着干什么？”堂本光一随手拉开一张凳子，“我煮了味噌，热一下马上就能吃了。“

堂本刚有些无措，最终还是决定听话地落座，目送堂本光一的背影又钻进厨房。

这栋别墅位于他的家乡奈良东面的山间，四周人烟稀少。来的途中他特地注意过，大约每隔十公里左右才会出现别的建筑。无论是顾及他们俩特殊的身份，还是需要避嫌的意图，亦或是剧组方面尚未公开的企划。选择如此偏远的地方，自然出于多方面考虑。

别墅的车库里停着一辆黑色的本田雅阁而不是堂本光一所喜爱的亮红色法拉利，大概也是为了方便两人外出的缘故。除此之外，剧组在两人到达之前便已经在冰箱里塞了足够两人用个两三天的日常生活用品与食材。

不同于堂本光一，堂本很久没体验过与世隔绝、断绝社交的生活了。他当然也需要一些个人的充电时间，但比起堂本光一在工作之余主动宅在家里，大门不出二门不迈的习惯，偶尔和亲友出门逛街的程度堂本刚还是有的。

何况他不是单独待在这栋别墅五天，而是跟堂本光一共居同一屋檐下。即便是短短五天，依旧让堂本刚有些踌躇。

煮好的味噌汤被端上桌来，除却淡黄色汤底外不出所料的只有的一些滑菇。堂本光一揭开锅盖，味噌冒出滚烫的热气。

“先将就一下吧。晚上再做点别的。”堂本光一坐到他对面的位置。

“你也还没吃？”出口后，堂本刚惊觉这句疑问有些多余了。如果堂本光一先一步用过午餐，也不会提前盛两碗米饭。他突然为自己的迟到感到内疚，“抱歉，我在路上堵车了。而且前几天一直在忙别的番组，今早才有空收拾行李……” 

“是前一部剧的宣番吗？”

“是，跟户田小姐的的那部。”

他跟户田小姐共演的新剧定档八月中旬播出。事实上他原本计划这次工作结束就给自己放一段小长假，但吉田拓郎先生却亲自递来了本子。 

这位对他有恩，且声称新剧本内容他一定会感兴趣的导演，热情洋溢的声音犹在耳畔——

“刚君请务必要来参演啊！这可是时隔十年的再次合作，一定能让那帮媒体与你们的粉丝热血沸腾吧！啊啊，忘记说了，我也邀请了光一君。剧本是专为你和光一君而写的，怎么样？有没有很感兴趣？”

“光一答应了吗？”他不假思索地问道。

“我先打电话给刚君你啦，光一君那边一会就去联系。他刚好也空下了档期，我倒不是很担心。主要你这边接下来还得忙上一部剧的宣番吧？开拍前我想让你和光一先进行五天的合宿，因为剧本内容是一对双人组合歌手的故事，剧中两人出道几乎一直都呆在一起，所以想让你们先培养一些默契。倒也不是说你们两个不熟，但毕竟你们都很忙，也不会像年轻的时候一样总是黏在一起了，最近也有许久不见了吧？”恩师带着深色的墨镜因此看不出此时的表情，但不知为何堂本刚总觉得他意有所指，不自然的移开了目光。

“合宿……只有我跟光一吗？”

“当然啦，这是你们俩为主角的戏哦。”

“我明白了。”

淋上味噌，汤汁渗透进米饭里，他的心也跟着向下沉淀。对面的堂本光一含糊地“唔”了一声，不再回话。据拓郎先生说，堂本光一也几乎毫不犹豫地接下了这部剧，婉拒了其他邀约。

最近的自己确实忙的连轴转，又因为在有些景色必须要在海外录的原因，甚至和堂本光一一同作为mc的番组都请了两期假，因此距离和堂本光一见面过去已有大半年的时间。后者的头发留到了原先没有见过的长度，一如既往冷淡的脸上不见任何多余的表情。漫长的沉默让空气有些尴尬，堂本刚想了想，随口道：“这里环境看上去还不错。”

“二楼有三间房，我挑了最里面的那间。吃完饭你可以上楼看看顺便收拾下行李。”

“这么大的别墅只有我们两人，剧组真奢侈啊。”

“毕竟得摆弄乐器，吵到其他人就不好了。”

堂本刚听道这理所当然的语气，笑道：“你简直像这里真正的主人一样。”

堂本光一停了筷子，疑惑地反问：“这是什么话，你不也一样是这里的主人吗？”

尽管外貌会随时间变化，堂本光一果然还是那个堂本光一。总用硬邦邦的口气老练地陈述着一些冷酷语句，然而仔细斟酌，又能体会到字里行间特有的温柔。

很久以前，在他们刚认识，堂本刚也曾因为堂本光一的无心之言而会错意。

那时候的他们住的甚至是比现在更近的距离，不怎么高档的酒店房间里两张床铺几乎挨在一起，他们每天晚上便隔着几乎容不下一人通过的单薄小道入睡。不过是十四五岁的年纪，只在姐姐的房间看到过化妆品的样子，连摆弄都没摆弄过，更不说是自己给自己化妆了；然而也因为不过是十四五岁的年纪，又是通过甄选第一次主演连续剧，即便是化妆师都是和别的艺人公用，拍摄时间又不稳定，因此大部分时候还是得自己亲力亲为。

年少时期的堂本光一不太会化妆，堂本想着自己多少也更上手一些便主动提出帮忙。完成后，堂本光一没什么表情的说道：“下次我自己化吧。”

他以为堂本光一对自己的手法不满意，没由来的有些沮丧。可第二天，这家伙笨拙地摆弄着眉笔，涂了个浓墨重彩的蜡笔小新式眉毛，然后又用万年不变的冷淡表情恳请他帮忙，只有仔细观察才能发现有些微红的脸色和窘迫的样子，等到完成后又被用很轻的声音说了谢谢和不好意思麻烦了，少年还未变声的声音软软的，甚至还带了些撒娇的意味。堂本刚才突然明白，堂本光一不过怕给他添麻烦罢了。

现在的堂本光一已经随手便能画出精致的眼线，但性格上却依旧还是那个有些别扭的人。

享用完迟到的午餐，堂本光一主动承担了洗碗的任务。座钟指向三点十五，堂本刚便提着行李箱攀上二楼。

整栋别墅的装修都属于西日混合，卧室窗朝庭院。大概是堂本光一拉开了窗帘，阳光烘烤着深灰色的床铺，蜉蝣般的尘粒缓慢地飘散在炙热的光束下。墙面贴着浅茶色的壁纸，做过细致扫除的桌面一尘不染，木地板上也铺着一层淡蓝色的绒毯。他打开行李箱，把衣服一件件挂进柜子。

等整理完毕已经过六点了，短暂的一天即将结束。想着今天的家务几乎被堂本光一一人包揽，堂本刚心中多少过意不去：他的料理水平虽然不算太出色，帮忙打一打下手还是不成问题，便走向了厨房。

却没想到餐厅已经弥漫着咖喱的气味，而堂本光一穿着围裙的背影正在夕阳下忙碌。灶台上的咖喱烧得咕噜冒泡，堂本光一将两个圆形的白瓷碟放到台上然后打开电饭煲的盖子，舀出白饭。那模样看上去简直像个家庭煮夫——他未曾见过，哪怕以前他们为拍剧不得不住在一起时，他也不知道堂本光一竟然会有这样烟火气的一面。

“你的厨艺又进步了。”他靠在门框边打趣说。

堂本光一头也不回：“剧组将东西都准备好了，我就是把食材丢进锅里而已。”

“还需要帮忙吗？” 

“帮我拉开椅子吧。”

“遵命，大厨。”

堂本光一淡淡地说：“不算什么大厨，五天内养活两个人绰绰有余了。”

养活两个人啊。

如果不用加上“五天内”这个定语就好了。堂本刚摆弄着桌布一角，不自觉的这么想道。

2.

“要不要去琴房摸一摸吉他？”吃完饭，堂本光一自然而然地邀请道。

是乐队组合的剧本，剧组理所当然准备了各色乐器。除了吉他外，贝斯、电子琴、架子鼓一样不落地摆放在琴房内。他们年轻的时候都学过一点吉他，可表演工作逐渐繁忙后，这些小小的兴趣爱好也搁置了。

堂本光一插上电源，拨弄了一下琴弦。弦音被音响扩大，整间房内回荡着震耳欲聋的余韵。

“试试？”

堂本光一把吉他递过来，堂本刚犹豫了一会，还是接了下来。琴颈上残留着堂本光一手心的温度，格外烫手。他背上肩带，有些局促道：“我几乎连指法都忘记了。”

“没关系，我教你。我还记得一些。”堂本光一的身体贴过来，为他示范了一次，“左手用力，拇指外的四个指头轮流按弦……你的无名指位置不太对……喂，刚，你有在听我说话吗？”

这个距离过于靠近，堂本光一的鼻息喷洒在颈边。琴房没有开空调，但客厅柜机制造的冷气源源不绝地涌进来，明明足以应付晚间的温度，堂本刚却仍然觉得热，就像下午拖着行李站在别墅大门前的热。

好不容易忘却的心情又尖锐地冒出来，撩拨着他绷紧的情绪。

“听见啦。”他用尽量轻松的口吻回答道。挪动无名指的位置，生硬地照搬堂本光一的动作。 “我晚上会找点视频观摩一下的，饶了我吧。”

听到这话，堂本光一便放开了吉他，也带走灼热的空气。

堂本刚下意识的舒了口气，道：“我想去洗个澡，白天赶得太急，出了一身汗。”

“现在？”堂本光一瞥了眼手机，现在还不过九点。

“对啊。然后收拾一下，贴个面膜什么的。”

“好吧。”堂本光一垂下眼帘。

他松了口气，逃跑似的返回房间。下午早就收拾好的卧室规整地展现在眼前。他环顾一圈，发觉实在没有需要再整理的地方，只好踏进浴室。 

这样的日子还得持续四天吗……

站在花洒下，任由喷涌出的温水打湿全身。他用力洗了把脸，晕乎乎的脑袋终于清醒了一些。

希望刚才的演技没有露出破绽。

3.

除却是拓郎先生编写或是和光一共演的原因之外，能够让堂本刚这么快接下这个剧本的还有一个原因，便是拿到剧本时仅寥寥几眼，他便喜欢上了“刚“这个角色。

现在得空仔细研读了剧本之后，也不知道是用了本名的原因让人更为亲切，又或是拓郎先生比堂本刚想象中的还要了解自己，剧本中作为kinki kids出道的“刚”让堂本刚甚至有一种观看平行世界中的自己的感觉。

在10代的时候相识，然而便是作为组合kinki kids出道，在一起度过了大半辈子，原本也以为会这样继续这样下去，但“刚”却在kinki kids 20周年的时候患上了突发性耳聋。最后在“刚”自己的努力和“光一”的陪伴下，症状奇迹般地完全恢复了，这个过程中两人更加深刻地意识到了彼此的重要性。

总体而言是一个温暖而励志的故事。 

但堂本刚却说不好这到底是友情亦或是还参杂了些别的什么。

就像现实中的他对待堂本光一样。

确定自己喜欢堂本光一并非难事，十年前他已隐约有了预感。起初是因为共同参与的综艺，主持人意料之外地问起堂本光一喜欢的类型，愿意找圈内人作为伴侣还是一般社会人。好不容易在演艺圈崭露头角的他们目前事业蒸蒸日上，对于所谓的理想型心中早有一套编撰好的说辞。而后面的问题却是第一次听堂本光一回答。

“两人都是演员的话，可能因为工作太忙，根本见不了几面。如果那样真的太可怜了。”

对于这个未经排演的问题，堂本光一回答得相当笃定。这让堂本刚不禁思考起自己跟堂本光一的未来。倒不是成为伴侣的问题，他想的是往后他们还能不能像现在一样亲密地待在一起，偶尔互相串门，或是通过邮件和电话彻夜聊天。

维系一段人际关系需要消耗大量的精力与时间。堂本光一值得他去付出，他不介意在片场中途休息时给堂本光一回邮件，也不介意抽出时间跟堂本光一吃一顿匆忙的晚餐。但他们的名气越来越大，工作也越加繁忙，总有一天顾不上对方。而且未来的堂本光一或许会跟某个女人结婚生子，组建家庭。堂本光一必须腾出更多时间去陪伴家人，那么空闲的时间便更少了。

一天固定二十四小时，他无力去苛责什么。只是面对幻想的画面，他猛地感到没来由的恐慌。他会淡出堂本光一的世界，变成一个无关紧要的普通朋友，朝着不同的方向渐行渐远。

主持人抛来同样的问题，将他从不切实际的想法里唤醒。从那之后，他开始察觉到堂本光一在自己心中有着不同寻常的地位，也是从那个时候开始，他下意识的拉开了和堂本光一的距离。

按掉手机闹铃，堂本刚下床拉开窗帘。朝阳争先恐后地冲进卧室，绚烂的光华下，庭院里百花齐放，他便就着美景洗漱完毕，抛却了杂七杂八的想法，走下楼去。

庭院的路面铺着一层石子，他站在中央望向二楼。深色的遮光窗帘掩着堂本光一的房间，从微小的缝隙中能窥见仍然黑暗的内室。他围着庭院逛了一圈。里面的草木被打理得像模像样，想必在他们搬来前，一定有人长期管理着这栋别墅吧。

一根水管横在繁茂的草丛间。他心下一动，拎起水管，打开闸门。清澈的自来水喷射而出，水珠淋上碧绿的棕榈与青竹，在骄阳下熠熠生辉。

他喜欢植物，也学过一段时间插花。摆弄这些安静的生命会让他整个人沉浸在自己的空间里，它们拥有童话般的单纯，只要耐心呵护，定能收获美妙的回馈。

也不知过去了多久，堂本刚才停了下来，轻轻用手肘擦掉额角的汗，然后不经意间抬起来，发现二楼的房间都拉开了窗帘，而堂本光一也不知何时站在落地窗前注视着他。

“早安！不好意思，我吵到你了吗？”他挥了挥手。

“……不……很好……”

树叶簌簌作响，模糊不清的话被风卷走，他听得不太真切，只得提高了音量问：“你说什么？我没听清！”

窗边的堂本光一勾起嘴角笑了笑，转身离去。不一会穿着睡衣的身影就出现在了客厅。 

“说我像这里的主人，你不也入戏得挺快吗？”

“我昨天睡前可是有仔细地读过剧本啊。 

“既然如此，一会来对戏吧。”堂本光一用调侃的语气回答道。

4.

究竟有多久没跟堂本光一面对面单独对戏了呢？离上次共演同一部剧过去了漫长的七年。堂本刚曾经能读懂堂本光一的每一个眼神，领会堂本光一每一句话中的深意。然而现在，他却下意识的避开去探究堂本光一每个动作背后的意义。

堂本光一的侧脸静悄悄地隐在树荫里。他们中间隔着一张圆形的石桌，剧本平铺在桌面，堂本光一正看得出神。

“我真的很高兴，能够这样和刚在一起说话。”一改之前off状态的面无表情，堂本光一的眼睛犹如藏着全世界的光彩一般，直视着堂本刚，用温柔而又坚定的声音说道：“果然不是你就不行。”

不该小瞧他的演技的。明知道不过是一句微不足道的台词，堂本刚的心跳仍然莫名其妙漏了一拍。

果然不该接下这个剧本吗？他懊悔地想。他像一只作茧自缚的飞蛾，将自己套进了无法挣脱的牢笼。

迫不及待想逃跑的念头又钻出来，只觉得堂本光一的眼睛不像望着他的身体，更像窥探着他的灵魂。稍微不注意，他就宛如一只被掀翻了的刺猬，露出最柔软的肚皮瘫在地上任堂本光一宰割。

但他并不害怕被堂本光一所宰割。

这才是最令他所恐惧的地方。 

“刚，你最近怎么老是走神？”堂本光一的眉头皱成川字，显而易见的不快写在脸上。

“抱歉……”

“有什么心事吗？”

他下意识搓了搓胳膊，摇头：“放心啦，我要是有什么心事，肯定第一时间主动向你交代。”“刚才不过想起了一些往事。”他接着说。

“往事？”

“拍人间失格的时候，不也像这样坐在一起对过台词吗？然后你还会因为台词暧昧而脸红哦，现在居然能直勾勾地对着别人的眼睛说肉麻的话了呢。”

堂本光一的眉宇舒展开来：“毕竟过去这么多年了啊。”然后又像是想起来什么，连眼睛都笑得弯弯的，“所以我由衷感谢拓郎先生能提供这个机会。简直像……回到了十年前一样。”


	2. Chapter 2

5.

“早上七点起床对台词，午休后练习乐器，晚上复习剧本，十一点结束活动吗……安排倒是紧凑。”堂本光一凑过来看了两眼，不置可否的转过身去继续处理正在制作的炖菜。

“不好意思，因为时间有点紧，不能让你睡懒觉了。”

“早睡早起而已，没什么大不了的。”

“能从光一这里听到这句话，看来明天是要下大雨了。”

堂本光一啧了一声，直言道：“我没带游戏机过来，想熬夜也熬不了啊。”

午餐是堂本光一制作的大杂烩。说起来也没什么特别的技巧，不过是把冰箱里有的食材一锅炖罢了，但堂本刚依旧吃得津津有味，差点忍不住多添了一碗饭。

堂本光一揽下了烹饪工作，堂本刚则负责善后以及一部分别的清洁。

意识到自己的心情，并且发生了五年前的事件后，他刻意疏远了堂本光一，除去堂本光一的生日聚会，几乎不再私下碰面，因此这么像这样分工合作家务完全是初次的体验。不过也多亏现在发达的通讯技术，至少从荧幕或社交网络之类的载体，堂本刚能够得知一些堂本光一的最新情况。

有别于大多数艺人，堂本光一不会在媒体上为了给自己塑造某种人设而戴上虚伪的温和面具。对着镜头不斟字酌句也好，因为凶巴巴的口气被炎上也罢，堂本光一始终是堂本光一，尽管在镜头前始终不能说是完全忠于自己，但他也算的上是为数不多的敢讲真话的艺人之一了。

很多人因为他的不善言语和直言不讳而讨厌他，但依旧有更多人的喜爱他，毕竟他交出的作品质量都够硬，而对于演员而言，没有什么比作品更动人的了，即便是倾国倾城的长相，硬邦邦的演技也没有办法打动人心。

业内人士对于他的评价也很高，虽然堂本光一的off状态可能是省电模式，看起来又冷又脾气不好的样子，但实际上只要是合理的要求他每一个都会尽心尽力的去做，为了效果不用替身，提前增肌或是减肥之类的更是不用多说便会做到最好。他也几乎不怎么接爱情戏，对于共演的女演员顶天算也只能说上是礼节上的友好，但对于时不时可能受到性骚扰相比，众多的女演员还是希望能够多一些堂本光一这样的艺人。

总体而言，虽然堂本光一说着自己不是一个受欢迎的人，但实际上从日经的艺人权利榜单以及业内的评价就可以明显地感觉出这个家伙绝对是被日本人民所喜爱着的。

琴房里传来的清脆的弦音让堂本刚从思绪中脱离开来。堂本光一斜坐在高脚凳上，面朝他的方向，皱着眉头看向面前摆放着的琴谱，一点一点慢慢地弹奏着不熟练的乐曲。看起来就像十代的时候，手里拿着剧本却因为没有经历过里面描写的画面导致无法想象，只能皱着眉头死盯着剧本，仿佛把它盯出一朵花来就能有些灵感了一样。

看着这样的堂本光一，堂本刚下意识的就笑了出来，走到乐屋拿起了吉他。昨夜恶补的指法教学视频帮了大忙，堂本刚不用再被迫承接堂本光一的温度，两人间隔着恰到好处的距离，顺其自然地聊天，气氛也没有出现凝滞。

如果能保持同样的节奏直到合宿结束，未尝不是件大好事。可计划总抵不过变化，这种有条不紊的秩序，仅坚持了不到九个小时就被打破。

堂本刚站在卫生间内，顶着满头的泡沫，手足无措地凝望着花洒。莲蓬头静悄悄地停在头顶，像个没用的金属玩具，试着往浴缸里放水也依然无济于事。花洒与浴缸的通水管道同属一根，埋进墙角，大得足以容下两人的白色陶瓷浴缸将管路挡得密不透风，堂本刚看了一眼，便放弃了尝试推动浴缸的想法。

而且就算能看到管道，他也不会修理水管啊。

抱着最后的念想，堂本刚试着扮动洗手盆的开关，不过显然老天爷并没有眷顾他的意思，没有任何一丝水的痕迹。

灰白相间的洗漱台上挂着一米多的横镜，镜中照出他茫然的脸。

二楼一共就只有三间房间，除却他和堂本光一住着的房间里配有浴室外，剩下的那间是暂时当做琴房的书房，自然没有配备浴室。一楼虽然有一间卫生间，不过大约是因为多数用来招待客人的关系，因此也没有安装花洒或是浴缸。

也就是说如果只是他的房间停水的话，那么唯一合适的选择便是去堂本光一的房间借用他的浴室。

从前也不是没有合用过，尤其是拍摄人间失格的时候，长时间连轴拍戏之后累到不行的两个人甚至还有过坦诚相待，挤在一个小小的花洒下清洗只为了能够快一点洗完从而争取多一点的睡眠时间的经历。

但现在哪怕是借用浴室对于堂本刚而言都是有些犹豫的选择。

毕竟与现在不同，那个时候的堂本光一对于堂本刚而言不过是单纯关系还算不错的同事兼朋友罢了。

最后堂本刚的决定是先试试楼下的卫生间是否有水，如果有的话干脆就将就着用洗手盆冲掉头上的泡沫算了。

一楼的客厅只剩边缘的壁灯还亮着昏黄的光，即便空调闪烁着红色的指示灯，显然已经停止了运作，空气里仍旧残留着少许未消散的冷意。然而再往前走一些，开放式的厨房里亮着大灯，原本应该在房间休息的堂本光一此刻正从冰箱里向外取食材。

“你怎么在这里？”堂本光一发现站在岛台边的他。

“这句话该我问你吧……”

“如你所见，我在准备明天的料理。”堂本光一走到水槽边，捞起已经解冻过的肉朝他展示，水渍黏在堂本光一的指尖上。

“你刚才不是说回房睡了？还特意关掉了客厅的灯。”

“我本来打算休息了，但明早开始要练习台词，中午可能没太多充裕的时间准备午餐，干脆下来煲个汤。”堂本光一的目光在堂本刚因为宽大的浴袍的原因敞开的胸口稍作停留，然后移开了目光，继续道，“你的头发……房间里没有水吗？”

明明仅仅是停留了不到两秒的单纯的目光，却已经让堂本刚有些不自在。

“嗯，管道好像出问题了，都放不出水来。”

“通知管理员了吗？”

“还没有……”

“那一会我给他发条消息，天太晚了不好直接电话联系。”

“至少得明天了吧？所以，我只能去一楼的卫生间洗漱了。”

“你可以去我的房间啊，我刚用了，水没问题。”堂本光一把肉放到案板上开始认真地切割，丝毫没有避让的想法。

“这怎么好意思……”他顺口一说，堂本光一却突然停住了手里的工作。

“刚，你好奇怪啊。”堂本光一背着身，他看不见对方的表情。

面前规整的方格地砖蓦地延伸出去，堂本刚感到喉咙有些干涩。

奇怪？哪里奇怪了？他说错什么话了吗？应该没有吧？

“我不知道该怎么形容。”堂本光一的声音听上去像闷在壶里一般，“你是不是太过客套了？”

“客套……吗……”他喃喃自语。

“以我们的交情不用说什么好不好意思的话吧？只要你提出来，我都会尽量帮忙的，何况只是借用卫生间这种小事。”

“有些人不喜欢跟别人共用卫生间嘛。虽然你以前不介意，这么多年过去了，我们也没住一起，谁知道你的生活习惯有没有改变呢？”他打哈哈道。

“没有。”

“……啊？”

“我说没有变。”堂本光一顿了顿，继续切肉，菜刀接触案板发出规律的砰砰声。“而且以前在同一间酒店房间也住了很长时间吧？不止见过你换衣服，你这家伙初吻都是我的，还害羞什么啊。”

堂本光一说的是拍摄人间失格的时候，为了表达光一饰演的留加复杂的内心情感，在泳池边拍摄的悲伤而又蜻蜓点水一般的吻戏场景。甚至真的要说的话，比起真正的吻而言，不过是干巴巴嘴唇与嘴唇的碰触。

但到底是堂本刚的初吻，还是同堂本光一的。

“这不是害不害羞的问题啊……”堂本刚说着，耳朵却不争气的红了些。

堂本光一摇头：“换个说法，你太拘谨了，而且好像刻意跟我保持着距离。”

堂本刚下意识的想要逃避这个话题，正打算说“我们下次再说吧毕竟我还有洗发水没洗干净”，看到堂本光一认真盯着自己的样子却怎么都说不出口，只好叹了口气，移开视线道：“……你觉得怎样才算没有距离呢？我不太明白，这样不也挺好的吗……”

堂本光一正色道：“如果你是因为在意五年前的那件事，没必要。那不是你的错，而且我也不在乎。别人怎么评价就让他们怎么评价好了”然后他难得的有些踌躇的开口：“你也没有影响我的工作，真的，如果你一直这么内疚下去我反而会难受。”

闻言，堂本刚愣了愣，突然笑道：“……就这样？”

堂本光一被他的反应弄得摸不着头脑：“不然你还有什么别的理由？”

果然啊，真像堂本光一会说的话。堂本光一怎么可能察觉到他悄然异变的感情嘛……骤然间，绷紧的身体放松下来，心中却产生了复杂的失落。

时间流淌的速度远比自己想得更快。堂本刚原本以为怀着异样的情感与堂本光一共处同个屋檐下会如坐针毡，但即便是那样，他仍然做不到拒绝拓郎先生的提议，因为他比谁都无比清楚的知道，被理智和责任和别人的话语而包裹住的变得有些胆小的自己，其实依旧渴望着重新接近堂本光一。所以借助合宿的名义，他侥幸能欺骗自己一次——这一次，我是为了工作，而不是为了私欲。而且因为工作的合宿，即使被任何八卦杂志拍摄到，也不会引起任何异议。

当初站在别墅门口时，他不也认真思考过吗？所以毅然踏出了第一步，为何现在偏偏又兜转了回去呢？

堂本光一说得对，他该轻松一点，让自己享受此刻，不然对于他们两人的关系或是之后的拍摄都没有任何好处。

“那既然你都这么邀请了，我就恭敬不如从命啦。”只觉掌心都出了一层薄汗，堂本刚快速整理了一下自己的心情，故作镇静的顺从了堂本光一的意思，然后扔下这句话，忙不迭的返回了二楼。

堂本光一的房间在走廊尽头，堂本刚稍作犹豫，还是转动把手打开了门。

屋内的装潢与他的房间无甚差别，不同的是堂本光一的屋子简直就像是一个完全没有住人的空房一般，几乎没有什么堆放在外面的私人用品。

从以前开始堂本光一便是这样，哪怕去很远的地方出很长时间的外景也只会带极少数的东西，和连胃疼药以及创可贴都会好好准备，每次远行起码都要携带一个行李箱的自己简直就是极和极的对比。想到这里，他不由莫名其妙笑了一声，堵住心口的淤泥似乎也随这声笑溶解了。

堂本光一确实没有变。

卫生间里也一样的整洁，只有一条纯黑色的毛巾和旅行装的牙刷彰显着有人使用这样的痕迹。堂本刚将自己的毛巾小心的挂在架子上，然后褪下了浴袍。

等他擦着头发走出卫生间时，堂本光一已经坐在自己的床上，随手翻看着厚厚的剧本。落地台灯的光线笼罩着堂本光一，让堂本刚不经感慨好看的人果然是怎样都好看，现在这个素面朝天，头发也没有定型，穿着普普通通的浴袍的堂本光一依旧好看的让人移不开眼。

大概是听见了声响，堂本光一抬起头。

“久等了……耽误你的时间真抱歉啊。”

“我联系过管理员了，他们说明早会叫修理工过来检查。”

“不知道得花多长时间才能修好……有外人在这里也不方便练习了。”

“所以，我想我们明天或许可以去一趟超市。”

“超市？冰箱里的东西快吃光了？”

“没有。剧本里不是有主角两人逛街的场景吗？”

“是回忆里出国外景的那段剧情吧？两人上街逛了一圈，最后‘光一’什么也没买，就买了录像用的DVD……”

“待在别墅里没办法排演这种户外剧情，所以可以试试。”堂本光一淡淡道。

堂本刚有些犹豫：“我们出门没有关系吗？”

“大概三十多公里外有一间规模不大的中型超市。自驾的话二十分钟左右就能达到。如果怕被人认出来，我有多的棒球帽，可以借你一顶。太阳镜你自己应该有准备吧？”堂本光一瞥了眼衣架，上面确实挂着两顶几乎一模一样的黑色帽子。

“要出门我没什么意见。不过这种邀约从你的嘴里说出来还是有点让人吃惊……”他笑道。

堂本光一耸了耸肩：“是工作任务啊。”

6.

八月的朝阳大清早烧得如火如荼，拉长的蝉鸣演奏着规律的长歌。茂密的杉木排在路两边，偶尔透过缝隙能窥见对面的山峦。山间烟雾缭绕，太阳悬挂半空，像一块浑圆的光镜。

轿车通过一条小隧道。隧道的墙壁上亮着灯光，让车门玻璃反射出更加清晰的图像，堂本光一的侧脸也被囊括进来。他神情专注，略微弯曲的眼角透露出此刻放松的心情，不知为何这样的表情让堂本刚也放松下来，露出了一个浅浅的微笑。

在舒适的沉默中度过二十多分钟后，两人抵达目的地。

特地选择了人流相对较少的时间段，街边有些商店户门紧闭。一路开进停车场，在车里做好准备，两人进入正门，满意的发现如同意料中的一般，超市里几乎空无一人。

堂本刚推了辆容量比较大的购物车走在前面，回头对堂本光一说：“一起逛吗？还是分开？”

后者皱了皱眉：“剧本上是两人一起逛街的。”

“那你可要好好跟紧我哦。”

看着刚上新的蔬菜整齐地罗列在货架上，甚至还有些水露覆盖在上面，无一不显示着新鲜又美味的样子，但即便是这样，毕竟实际上别墅里并不缺食材，因此堂本刚思考了一下，还是决定放弃购买蔬菜，打算走向旁边别的区域看看，结果就差点跟背后的堂本光一撞到一起。

“……你也跟得太近了吧……”堂本刚忍不住道。

“不是你让我跟紧点吗？”

“超市里没其他人，你稍微站开一点不会走丢的。”

“好吧。”这么说着，堂本光一规规矩矩向后退了两步。

合宿前准备得匆忙，难免带漏一些生活用品，好在别墅里都有配备，倒也能勉强凑活。他思来想去，确实没有什么必须要买的东西，索性逛起了调味品区。

别墅的厨房有一台47升的嵌入式烤箱，各种工具应有尽有。尽管不擅长料理，可他的烘焙技术炉火纯青。甜食的热量过高，自己做往往控制不好分量，会导致发胖。不过现在有堂本光一在身边，即便是为了犒劳一下每天负责做饭的他，当然可以随心所欲地做一些甜品吧？何况那么豪华的烤箱，不让它工作的话就太浪费了。因此他麻利地拿起一袋黄油，选了两包低筋面粉塞进车里。

“你没有要买的东西吗？”望着仍然只放着自己选购的商品的购物车，他对堂本光一说。

“没。”堂本光一干脆道。

“既然都来超市了，好好享受采购的乐趣吧，干嘛僵硬地愣在那？周围没有人，你在紧张什么？”

“就算没人，超市跟家里还是不一样。”黑色的镜片遮住了堂本光一的大半张脸，但堂本刚依旧觉得自己完全能想象到墨镜下那双好看却不自在的眼睛。

“我已经分不清你是在排演剧本还是假戏真做了。”。

“……一切你决定就好，我的确没有要买的东西。”

“果然不是演戏啊。”

“我没必要在这种地方跟你对剧本啊……”

Fufufu的笑着，堂本刚将购物车交到堂本光一的手里，感叹道：“该说真不愧是拓郎先生吗，你的表现简直跟剧中的角色一模一样呢。”

堂本光一顺势接下，握着车扶手说：“没什么好奇怪的吧……”

“那为什么还出门逛街呢？你已经能本色出演了。”

堂本光一踌躇了片刻，脸转过来。隔着黑乎乎的镜片，堂本刚感到堂本光一专注地注视着自己：“但我没跟你一起单独逛过街啊。”他顿了顿，连同声音都一起低沉下去，“……这种情况还是实际体验一次比较好，对吧……？”


End file.
